Patience
by SamHarmo16
Summary: This is a Steam fanfiction set during the end of Steffy and Liams first marriage. It showcases the challenges that Liam, Hope and Steffy need to deal with in order for Liam to end up with his true love. I do not own any of the characters and am writing this for all the Steam and B&B fans out there.
1. Chapter 1

Steffy:

Gosh I wish we didn't have to leave, I miss Aspen already.

Liam:

Yeah, it's always been a special place.

Steffy:

Especially for us…

Liam:

(Staring into Steffy's eyes) and it always will be. [Liam breaks eye contact] So since we heading back into the real world, are you continuing with the ski line?

Steffy:

Uhm let's see, your girlfriend knocked into me while I was wearing one of my big bright red prototypes looking like a flashing traffic light so I guess that's a big fat no. [both burst into laughter]

Liam:

You know you don't have to let one accident keep you down, you are probably the most tenacious woman I know Steffy and I know you can still make this line a success.

Steffy:

Yeah, probably but I think after everything that's happened, I just don't wanna pile onto my workload. Look Liam I'm not gonna sit here and pretend that what happened in Aspen didn't happen because it did and that it may have also been the single most romantic moment of my entire life. [Chuckles] Look, I know it all seems confusing but I just want you to know that no matter what happens when we get back to LA, I am not giving up on us and I know deep down somewhere, you feel that way too.

Liam:

Yeah it is confusing because quite frankly, I don't know what the future holds however what I do know is that I do not regret a single moment of what we shared in Aspen and look, [chuckles] I'm not making any promises to anyone anytime soon cause too many people are getting hurt and the last thing I want –

Steffy:

Hey you don't have to explain it to me; I get it it's okay. I love you Liam and I'll never stop. [They embrace]

 _Steffy and Liam are on the Spencer Jet back to LA from Aspen following Aspen Fashion Week where a heavily intoxicated Hope bumped into Steffy on the ski slopes after being chased down by paparazzi. Liam found an injured Steffy and after calling for help accompanied her to the hospital where examined Steffy's knee. After Liam confronted Hope about the pills, she decided to jet off back to LA leaving behind Liam who received the shock of his life when Steffy gave him the signed annulment papers however Liam followed his heart and tore them up and planted a heart stopping kiss on Steffy, giving her even more hope to believe that it wasn't over between them like everyone thought it was. Now they were on a plane back to LA trying to figure out what to about the events that transpired in Aspen_

 **Spencer Jet:**

 **Malibu Beach House:**

 _Hope is awaiting Liam's arrival from Aspen and Brooke decides to check up on her and possibly talk her out of the bombshell she's about to drop on Liam when he gets home._

Hope:

Mmm double Espresso, exactly what I needed.

Brooke:

I figured, you know how they say moms know best…

Hope:

Well you've just proved it. [Chuckles]

Brooke:

Honey, you know you don't have to pretend in front of me. I'm your mother and I –

Hope:

Know me better than anyone else, yeah you do.

Brooke:

And I will always be here to support you because you are a strong, smart and beautiful young woman. You deserve all the happiness in the world, I mean there's nothing that brings a mother more joy in the world than to see that sparkle in their child's eye and Liam does that for you, he makes you happier than I've ever seen you. I'd just hate for you to make decision that you could end up regretting.

Hope:

Yeah he does but right now Liam and I we're not in a good place. Everything is all over the place, we've had to sacrifice and compromise so much that we've ended up losing ourselves and that's why I've made this decision mom. As much as it hurts, Liam is still married to Steffy and me moving in and sleeping with Liam, went against everything that I stood for and believed in. It led me on this downwards spiral where I became dependent on pills, which evidently landed Steffy in hospital.

Brooke:

Honey that wasn't really your fault, Steffy shouldn't have gone to Aspen in the first place.

Hope:

I know you my mom and it's your job as mothers to try and make excuses for us because you want to protect us but let's be honest even if Steffy wasn't there, I posed a threat not only to myself but to someone else.

Brooke:

I know sweetheart but I just don't want you beating yourself up about this, you weren't yourself and you would never intentionally try to physically harm someone else, Liam must know that.

Hope:

He does and you right, I never meant to hurt Steffy even though she's done that to me more times than I can count but that stops today. I'm done letting Steffy and others control and hurt me, in order for me and Liam to move forward with our future I need to find and fix myself and by the time I've finished Steffy's divorce will be over and Liam and I can start our lives together. Today won't be the end for Liam and me mom, it's just the beginning.

Brooke:

Spoken like the strong, beautiful and courageous young lady I know. I love you sweetheart.

Hope:

I love you too mom.

 **Forrester Creations: Steffy's office**

 _Steffy and Liam have just landed in LA and before Steffy goes home to get settled in, she first stops by her office to get some work as the doctor ordered her to work from home for the next couple of days just to rest her knee and ensure no further damage._

Ridge:

Sweetheart! You're back.

Steffy:

Hi dad.

Taylor:

(Goes to hug her) It's so good to see you honey, we were so worried.

Steffy:

Mom I'm okay, I didn't break anything it's just a little bruise.

Taylor:

I know sweetheart, it just when I heard you fell and were in the hospital –

Steffy:

You thought I'd hit my head and gotten into a concussion (laughing)

Ridge:

Steffy this is serious. Your mother and I were very concerned. It took everything in me to stop her from flying to Aspen.

Steffy:

Well I'm okay Dad; just need a little resting that's why I stopped here first, to get some files so I can work from home.

Taylor:

At least you're listening to your Doctor and working from home will keep Hope far far away from you.

Ridge:

Doc!

Taylor:

No Ridge don't Doc me! That girl is dangerous; she hurt Steffy she could hurt someone else including herself.

Ridge:

I know but she's going through a lot right now, you have to understand that Hope is not herself and the media –

Steffy:

Can you both just stop! Hope is not your daughter, I am. Look I'm glad you concerned about her dad because she needs help and a strong father figure and I'm happy that you can be that for her especially now.

Taylor:

What is going with you?

Steffy:

What do you mean?

Ridge:

You seem different somehow.

Taylor:

I don't know you just seem awfully calm and happy for someone who's got an injured knee.

Steffy:

Well let's just say, Aspen lived up to its reputation of being _magical._

Ridge:

Is there something you're not telling us?

Steffy:

I think I've already said too much and I've got to go, I've got a lot of clothes to unpack (rushes out) love you both, see you later skater.

Taylor:

I'm telling you Ridge, something's happened to our daughter or should I say someone? (smiles)

 **Malibu Beach House:**

 _Liam just parked his car and doesn't know that Hope's waiting for him inside the house, about to tell him something that might change everything._

Hope:

Hey you're back, I missed you so much. (Goes to hug him)

Liam:

Hey, I didn't think you'd be here waiting for me. Aren't you supposed to be at work?

Hope:

Yeah I'll make my over there later but I needed to see you first, Liam we need to talk.

Liam:

Is this about Aspen because if it is I really don't –

Hope:

Liam it's everything that's happened…to us and what we need to do in order to move forward with our future.

Liam:

Hope look I know it's been a rough couple of months and I know that we have A LOT to discuss and workout but right now I'm exhausted especially with everything that's happened in Aspen, I just need a good-

Hope:

Liam this is important!

Liam:

Are you okay? Have you –

Hope:

No Liam, those days are gone. That's what I'm trying to tell you. Aspen was a wakeup call for me that's why I left, I needed to give you space and I needed to give myself time to think about how we would move forward when you come back to LA.

Liam:

Ok…Hope I don't quite get where you going with this.

Hope:

Liam look these past few months have been the hardest for me. I've made very big life-changing decisions that I thought at the time were what's best for me and us but instead resulted in quite the opposite actually. I end up losing myself-

Liam:

Hope if you felt pressured in anyway, it was never –

Hope:

Liam let me finish! I made those decisions, I thought about them long and hard. I knew exactly what I was doing, you never pressured me. You've been nothing but sensitive and gentle throughout this entire process and it's made me love you even more, something that I didn't think could even be possible but Liam before I work on us I need to work on myself. Your divorce is going to be finalized soon and we can finally get married and I want to be the wife you deserve. I want to be the wife you respect and admire for standing up for what she believes in and what she thinks is right. The wife who aligns herself with morals and values that we will one day pass onto our children (takes a deep breath) but I can't do that right now…staying in this house with you because I'm not your wife yet Liam…you're someone else's husband, you're Steffy's husband.

Liam:

Hope are you saying what I think you're saying? You're not moving out again…are you?

 _ **Coming up next:**_ ***Hope moves out of the beach house**

 ***A heartbroken Liam turns to a familiar acquaintance**

 ***Steffy makes a shocking discovery**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, this is my first time really putting my effort into a story and I've got a few ideas of where I would like to take it but your opinions and constructive criticism can help a lot in terms of where you'd like the story to go and what you not exactly feeling. I am currently on holiday and will be going back to school in 2 weeks so I'll try my best to write as much as I can before school opens.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to Bold and the Beautiful and CBS.

 _ **Previously:**_ \- Steffy and Liam have both returned from Aspen

-Steffy had a talk with her parents and they both have suspicions about Aspen

-Hope is telling Liam about her decision to move out of the beach house.

 **Malibu Beach House:**

 _ **Liam has just arrived back from Aspen and Hope nervously tells him that she is moving out of the beach house until his divorce is finalised, Liam is completely stunned and even more confused about what he should do next.**_

Liam: Hope please don't do this. I know things are difficult but do you really think moving out is necessary?

Hope: Yes Liam I do! Look Liam I hate this as much as you but how can I love someone else if I don't love myself. Our lives have been completely derailed by Steffy and her antics, if she just signed the annulment papers none of this would even be happening!

Liam thinks back to Aspen when Steffy handed him the annulment papers and is overwhelmed with guilt. Part of him wants to be honest with Hope because it's the right thing to do but he knows that telling Hope that Steffy signed the annulment papers and that he tore them up would make things worse, he starts pacing up and down trying to process the news Hope has just given him.

Hope: Liam say something…please.

Liam: I don't know what to say Hope, this all seems so sudden.

Hope: Yeah it is and Steffy will probably see this as an opportunity to try and save your marriage but Liam…we've been through so much, a few more weeks won't matter. I love you, never ever forget that.

Liam tries to put on a brave smile for Hope even though his heart is broken into a million pieces.

Liam: I won't, I love you too. (He embraces her; they kiss and look into each other's eyes until Hope turns around to fetch her handbag)

Hope: I'll get someone to come pick up my things. (Looks longing into his eyes) I promise I'll be back here before you even notice I was gone and we will start our lives together exactly like we've always planned.

As Hope walks out the door, Liam is crushed and almost cannot believe that Hope's walked out on him again, he picks up his phone.

 **Steffy's Condo:**

 _ **Steffy has settled back in and changed into a simple black crop top and denim Guess skinny jeans with a pair of converse sneakers. She pours herself a glass of water, takes a bag of ketchup chips from the pantry and before she sits down to go over her work, her cellphone rings and its Liam.**_

Steffy: Missing me already?

Liam: Yeah kinda. Hey can you come over, there's something I need to talk to you about.

Steffy: Is something wrong?

Liam: Yes…no…I mean I don't know, I just could really use a friend right now.

Steffy: Well then I'm on my way.

Liam: I hope I'm not stealing you away from something important.

Steffy: No you're not; I'll be there in 15mins.

Liam: Thanks.

Steffy: Hey you never have to thank me for having your back. (They both hang up as Steffy fetches her biker jacket and keys, heading over to Liam's house.)

 **Forrester Creations (Design office)**

 _ **Thomas is busy working on designs for the revival of the Intimates Lines with Steffy as the lead model.**_

Hope: Oh hey, I didn't think there was someone here.

Thomas: Oh just little old me. I can leave if that's what you want –

Hope: No no no its okay, we're still friends we can still work together.

Thomas: Hey are you okay, you seem like I don't know…in a mood. (Hope looks away hoping to avoid eye contact with Thomas) Hey if you don't wanna tell me anything cause you know I'm the 'enemy's' brother it's okay but I just wanna make sure you're okay.

Hope: I moved of Liam's house today.

 **Malibu Beach House:**

 _ **Liam is anxiously awaiting Steffy's arrival so he takes out a beer and his computer but can't seem to focus as his mind keeps drifting away to thoughts of Hope until a knock on the door pulls him out of his thoughts.**_

Liam: (opens the door) Hey that was fast.

Steffy: (walking in) Well I told you 15mins and there wasn't that much traffic on PCH so…

Liam: Yeah thanks for coming.

Steffy: Are you okay?

Liam: (frustrated) I'm just tired Steffy, I'm so tired.

Steffy: Liam what's going on, I don't understand.

Liam: You know I've tried; I've tried to be understanding and supportive. I've tried accommodating everyone in this situation and granted I haven't done the best but why do I keep getting punished. Why is nothing ever enough?

Steffy: I'm guessing this is about Hope?

Liam: Yeah she's gone…she moved out.

Steffy stood there stunned and astonished trying to figure out what this meant especially for her marriage that was about to end while back at FC a torn Thomas was trying to process the news and try to be sensitive to Hope while being a little happy for his sister.

 **Forrester Creations (Design office)**

Thomas: Wow such a big move.

Hope: Yeah kinda crazy right. Do you think I'm being reckless?

Thomas: Well if you feel it's what's best for you right now then I wouldn't call it reckless, I'd call it being realistic and mature.

Hope: And leaving the gate wide open for your sister.

Thomas: Look Hope no one wants to see Steffy happy more than me but that doesn't mean I want to see you unhappy. We're family too remember, you mean a lot to me. I'll be honest okay, knowing Steffy she probably might see this as a window of opportunity to save her marriage and if she thinks she can do that then I'll support here but if you need me too I'll be here. You've both just gotta face the fact that in a few weeks both of your lives will be changing.

Hope: Yeah I realise that but what Steffy fails to realise is that the minute that divorce becomes final, Liam and I will get married, I will move back in as his wife and everything that's happened won't matter anymore.

 **Malibu Beach House:**

Liam: Shocking right? (Chuckles) Don't worry I had the exact same look.

Steffy: What…what happened?

Liam: Well I came in from the airport and she was standing right there and she dropped the bomb before I could even settle in and unpack.

Steffy: You taking this really hard aren't you?

Liam: Heck yeah I am! She left Aspen before we could even remotely sort things out and I thought that once we were back home without any distractions we could finally sit down and work through these issues together. I mean how are we supposed to survive married life if living together before we've even walked the aisle has been such a hassle.

Steffy sits down on the couch opposite Liam and they're both look into each other's eyes, Liam feeling the heat of his feelings towards Steffy starting to intensify attempts to break the eye contact.

Liam: I'm sorry I'm dropping all this on you. You've already put up with so much from me.

Steffy: (moves closer to sit next to Liam on the couch) Liam…you and I have been through so much. You are a good, kind honourable man and anyone woman is lucky to have you. For a while there I was that woman…until I messed it up. I've always told you from the beginning that life with Hope is never going to be smooth sailing, everything that's happened should be enough to show you that this perfect life with Hope really doesn't exist. You never have to feel guilty about venting out to me, I'll always be here for you Liam no matter what happens in a few weeks from now. I'll always have your back.

Liam: I'm so grateful to have you in my life.

Without thinking, Liam cupped Steffy's face and pulled her into a heart stopping sensational kiss that quickly intensified as Steffy put her arms around Liam's neck and tugged at the nape of his hair while Liam's one hand ran its way up and down Steffy's back , his other still cupping her face. They could both feel the heat electrifying in their bodies even more when Steffy laid down and Liam's body was all over her with her one leg in between his and he started kissing her neck, Steffy felt herself losing her breath as he licked that sensitive spot that Liam knew always drove Steffy crazy. Starting to unbutton his shirt and Liam slowly trying to take off Steffy's top while keeping the kisses going, Steffy stopped.

Steffy: Liam what are we doing?

Liam confused as to what was happening and not really wanting to really answer that question went in for another kiss and as much as Steffy enjoyed it, she couldn't do this with Liam.

Steffy: Liam stop!

Liam stopped sensing the annoyance in Steffy's voice and got up to button up his shirt.

Steffy: Look you know better than anyone how much I want us to be together but not like this. You are hurt and angry and confused and you just want to get back at Hope but this…revenge sex won't make anything better, it will just make things worse because what happens after? I go home crushed and confused, you left here feeling torn and guilty and Hope is at her mother's place believing that you two still have a perfect future. Liam you're not a cheater and you not a liar, I want to be with you, I want to make love to you but not like this…as your wife. You know what to do if you want us to be together but this cycle needs to stop, it's only going to hurt everyone in the process. Look I need to go over to the hospital –

Liam: What…what's wrong?

Steffy: No don't worry, sent me an email on my way over here telling me to go fetch my medication and set up a check-up appointment for knee. Hey you gonna be okay?

Liam: Steffy…I'm a big boy, I can handle myself. Look I'm really sorry about what happened –

Steffy: I'm not. Liam when you ready, I'll be here…ALWAYS. I love you.

With that Steffy walks out of Liam's house leaving behind a torn and heavily confused Liam who thought everything would go back to being normal when everyone returned from Aspen instead everything is just one big mess and Steffy's quick visit to the hospital may just change everything.

 _ **Coming up:**_ *Steffy makes a shocking discovery

*Liam makes a decision

*Hope starts getting worried

 **AN:** I truly apologise, I cannot write smut to save my life but I'm trying. Your reviews will be deeply appreciated and will serve as motivation for me to continue with the story. Thank you in advance for your support and I truly look forward to writing the next chapter because there is gonna be a few unexpected surprises.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone

I hope you've enjoyed the previous chapter cause things are about to get interesting. I'm trying my best to be creative but I'm not Brad Bell lol, I can't really come up with mind blowing material but I'll try. I'd also like to add that I'm trying my best to stick with the character traits Liam, Steffy and Hope have on the show so Liam may come off as wishy washy and a waffleboy because those were his character traits during that storyline so please bear with me but Steam fans know my endgame so you should be okay with this. With all that aside, I'd like to thank you for your support and once again urge you to keep those reviews and comments coming on because they really do go a long way in terms of motivation and it gives me a picture of what direction you'd actually like to see the story go in.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to Bold and the Beautiful and CBS.

 _ **Previously:**_ *Liam told Steffy that Hope moved out

*Hope told Thomas that she moved out of Liam's.

 **University Hospital**

Steffy just arrived at the hospital and has collected her medication and has just finished scheduling her appointment for her check-up. As she is walking down the hallway, she stops dead in her tracks as a familiar looking woman with blonde hair and a skinny figure about the same height as her walks out one of the doctors' offices. For someone unknown reason Steffy feels this intense connection to this woman and starts following her.

 **Malibu Beach house**

Back at the beach house Liam has finally unpacked and settled back in, changing into a pair of denim Levis jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He takes out his computer to start Eye on Fashion's report of Aspen fashion week but instead finds himself distracted and unable to concentrate, flashing back to the two events that took place between him and the women he loves earlier. He first flashes back to Steffy's words after their hot and heavy encounter.

 ***Flashback***

" **Steffy: Look you know better than anyone how much I want us to be together but not like this. You are hurt and angry and confused and you just want to get back at Hope but this…revenge sex won't make anything better, it will just make things worse because what happens after? I go home crushed and confused, you left here feeling torn and guilty and Hope is at her mother's place believing that you two still have a perfect future. Liam you're not a cheater and you not a liar, I want to be with you, I want to make love to you but not like this…as your wife. You know what to do if you want us to be together but this cycle needs to stop, it's only going to hurt everyone in the process."**

Pulling himself out of the flashback he can't help but notice that he was in awe of the woman Steffy had become and how she was always by his side. A few months ago he would have never believed that the same Steffy that set up the whole Cabo fiasco was the same person who was willingly to let him go in Aspen by offering him the annulment papers, didn't mention anything to Hope about him tearing them up and didn't take advantage of Hope moving out of the beach house. Speaking of Hope, Liam couldn't help but to think back to everything that happened the minute he walked through that door.

 ***Flashback***

 **Hope:**

" **Liam let me finish! I made those decisions, I thought about them long and hard. I knew exactly what I was doing, you never pressured me. You've been nothing but sensitive and gentle throughout this entire process and it's made me love you even more, something that I didn't think could even be possible but Liam before I work on us I need to work on myself. Your divorce is going to be finalized soon and we can finally get married and I want to be the wife you deserve. I want to be the wife you respect and admire for standing up for what she believes in and what she thinks is right. The wife who aligns herself with morals and values that we will one day pass onto our children (takes a deep breath) but I can't do that right now…staying in this house with you because I'm not your wife yet Liam…you're someone else's husband, you're Steffy's husband."**

Those last words pulled Liam out of the flashback and it was as if something had struck inside of him, for once throughout this entire situation he knew what he had to do, he knew that he had to fix things once and for all and with that he grabbed his jacket and car keys and practically ran out of his house.

 **Forrester Creations (Design Office)**

 _ **Hope and Thomas were packing up to head off when Liam came rushing through the door.**_

Liam: (out of breath) Oh I'm so glad I caught you.

Hope: What…what are you doing here?

Liam: Thomas do you mind?

Thomas: No I was actually just on my way out, Hope you still up for that dinner reservation?

Hope: (awkwardly) Uhm… you know what? I think I'll just pass for tonight, but thank you.

Thomas: Oh no it's good maybe some other time. It was good to see you Liam, hope you've been treating my sister well.

With those last words, Thomas walked out of the design office leaving behind a very confused and aggravated Liam who preferred Thomas to stay out of his business but understood that he was just being a big brother protecting trying to protect his sister even though Liam felt that Steffy didn't need protection from him but Thomas was not the issue right now, his relationship with Hope was.

Liam: So you two have become close now…again!

Hope: Liam, Thomas and I were always close. He's my stepbrother for goodness sake and –

Liam: You two also have a history!

Hope: You have got to be kidding me! Are you jealous?

Liam: What? No! I'm trying to figure out where I stand with you, just a few hours ago you just moved out of the home we shared only to be making reservations plans with Thomas for later tonight!

Hope: (Takes a deep breath) Okay, I get that you're annoyed but I'm quite sure you didn't drive all the way from Malibu to rant about Thomas and insinuate that I'm cheating on you with him because Liam after everything you've put me through with Steffy, you should be the last one to feel insecure!

Liam: Ok, yeah you right and I'm sorry. I didn't come here to fight I just…GOD I HATE THIS! I hate this position we're in right now. All I want to do is touch you and love you –

Hope: Liam you can still do that. I moved out, I didn't breakup with you. We're still together!

Liam struggles to maintain eye contact with Hope.. After an uncomfortable silence, Hope starts to panic and starts feeling like her heart is about to leap out of her chest, her stomach is in all kinds of knots and when Liam looks away with tears starting to form in his eyes, she sees it better yet she feels it but she doesn't want to believe it.

Hope: Liam what is going on? Why can't you look at me? Say something! No…no…no I'm not letting this happen, Liam you didn't come her to… (Whispers)Liam? We are together right…Are we?

 **University Hospital**

Steffy has been undetected following this blonde woman around the hospital. For some weird reason she really feels as if she knows this woman but can't put her finger on it. As they walk into the hospital foyer Steffy rushes past the woman deliberately bumping into her causing her to drop her keys along with the medication she was holding. Steffy feeling guilty starts apologising and when the woman turns around and looks up Steffy's whole world stops. It's as if she's seen a ghost and barely manages to get out any words, on the other side the woman is just as shocked to see Steffy but manages to remain calm.

Steffy: (Shocked) WHAT THE H… It can't be?! No…no…no…YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! How? This isn't happening…PHOEBE…IS IT REALLY YOU?!

BAM! Shocker, lol not really. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter because it was quite difficult to write actually, I lacked creativity and motivation but your reviews have really lifted my spirit and I didn't want to let you guys down. **I would like to know if you guys would be interested in me adding other storylines with other B &B characters or should I just stick with Steam? Your feedback would be kindly appreciated ASAP so that if you guys want me to include other characters, I can do so quite early**. Thank you once again for your continued support and I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter.

 _ **Coming up next:**_ ***Steffy is taken aback by her discovery**

 ***Hope desperately tries to save her relationship**


End file.
